


By Your Pain

by Skeren



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent's demons ended up becoming part of him fully, and he decided to do something about his life instead of just letting it happen. By kidnapping children from Hojo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> My plans for this originally were for it to be something of a saga, but in the end I only wrote the two pieces in late 2006 and early 2007.

This wasn’t where he’d been a beat ago. A beat ago perspective had been changed from an all encompassing everything… to being caught inside an unfamiliar skin. He wasn’t pleased. Sensing a sleeper, someone there who would explain what had just occurred, he turned his attention to it. 

The sleeper had been slowly roused, his personality inspected as it came to the fore, and his capacity for destruction accepted and gloried in. Guilt was shoved aside, scorned as the two beings became one. There was no place for grieving, there was merely opportunity and pack, the young one that smelled of him, and an infant girl, new, that were within his reach. It had taken years to reach this point, but he did not age, and thus time was nothing to him.

That did not mean that captivity would be accepted beyond the most minimal of means. Fool the man for daring to try to cage him, to try to _control_ him. He killed him before threat and ingenuity could drag forth his truer shape, something that this foolish creature had no right to. His play-land was destroyed in like fashion, and he took the young ones with him from the rubble. The adults were unimportant to him, fellow experiments or no, and were dealt with in permanent fashion.

He made sure everything was destroyed, and only then reminded himself of who, as well as what, he was. There was that flicker of regret again, but it was quickly quashed. Revenge was better. Choosing an enemy was far simpler, and it took very little to decide where they should go. Wutai was, after all, one of the last countries to still resist their enemy, and that meant that they needed a champion. 

In time, Vincent, Aeris, and Sephiroth would make the name Valentine a nightmare to Shinra, because Shinra could not defeat their creations quite so easily with the one little mistake in planning that led to Chaos being awake first.


	2. Midmovement

"You shouldn't do things like that you know." The words were quiet, a young voice from a young girl who seemed to know far too many things. 

Turning his head, he arched an eyebrow at her, his hand moving to rest over hers where she'd draped herself on his back upon sitting. "I know my limits."

"So do I. _And_ I know more than your limits, just like you don't." She flashed him a grin, and then turned her head to blow at his bangs. "You'd be cuter if you grew this stuff out."

"And what need do I have for being cute?" He dragged her around his side and into his lap so he could go nose to nose with her. She was only ten, but it didn't make her any less obscure when she wanted to be.

"You're _seventeen_. Sure, there's dad, but there's no way he's going to give me a little sister, he doesn’t even know the meaning of the word girlfriend." She rolled her eyes, hooking her arms around his neck again on a wide grin. "So that just leaves you! And as pretty as you are, you need something to get you more veering into cute or something, cause this rough tough stuff just isn't working on the girls in home base."

He shook his head on a tisk. "And the fact you're attached to me nigh-permanently has nothing to do with it?"

She drew up, green meeting green as her grin turned into a giggle. "Not even a little bit! That just means I keep off the girls who just want you for the fame. Well, and I have to make sure they don’t just want you for your looks, obviously."

"As being a renowned killer has so much going for it, then again, considering the girls in question... Of course, if you want to keep them off my beauteous countenance, then why did you start in on my hair?"

She paused, then just gave a lock a tug. "Because it would be _nice_ Sephiroth. Besides, you'd look really good with a nice braid."

He just shook his head and straightened up, removing her from his lap so he could get to his feet. "You're insufferable Aeris."

She was only a beat behind him in actions, taking his hand and leaning up against his side as she peered up at him, her own braid whipping around with her energetic movements. "But you love me, don't you brother?"

"Yes, yes. I'm going to see if father got anything in from the last few runners now, if you'd be so kind as to let go…?" He shook his hand pointedly.

"You'll tell me before we go out, right?"

"Of course I will."

"Are you going to think about the hair too?"

He sighed and gave her a fondly exasperated look. "Yes, Aeris."

"Perfect! I have something to show you later! Don't tell dad, okay? I want it to be a surprise." 

He just shook his head as he looked after the child and shook his head. "I'll be sure to do that." 

From there he went to see if all the ninja had returned this time. The last time they'd tried it, they'd been careless and had lost one to the Shinra soldiers. Hopefully ,it wouldn't become a trend.


End file.
